Percy Jackson: El Trono de Atlantis
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Las Moiras al parecer no quieren dejar en paz el hilo de Percy Jackson, por lo que deciden jugarle una mala pasada en un lugar completamente ajeno a él. Pero serán tan extraño en realidad para él? Y en verdad lo hicieron para no dejarlo en paz? ONE-SHOT


**_Bienvenidos a un nuevo One-Shot de Percy Jackson x Justice League!_**

 ** _Como había dicho antes en otra oportunidad, he tenido guardado varios borradores de distintas historias que pensaba retocar o publicar, siendo esta uno de los tantos ejemplos._**

 ** _Sin poder aclarar nada más, solo puedo decir que ningún personaje es de mi propiedad. Eso es trabajo de Rick Riordan y de la Editorial DC._**

 _Atenas, Grecia_

La noche era tranquila en la acrópolis griega, con la luna brillando esplendorosamente en compañía de sus hermanas las estrellas, conformando figuras constelares que ayudaban antiguamente a los navegantes en sus odiseas. El suave céfiro mecía los cabellos oscuros de las dos personas que se hallaban sobre el techo de granito que conformaba el Partenón.

La mujer sonreía ligeramente mientras veía el horizonte, el mar. El lugar donde la luna podía ser parte de la tierra. El hombre miraba cansinamente, sentado con sus piernas colgando del borde, prestando más atención al rostro delicado de su acompañante.

-Hermosa vista, verdad? – cuestionó ella, modulando un perfecto griego antiguo.

-Lo es…A veces olvido disfrutarla- replicó el hombre, cerrando los ojos y alzando la cabeza, respirando el aroma salado del mar.

-Así debe haber sido la vista desde el Olimpo. No somos como los dioses, pero tampoco somos como ellos- indicó solemnemente la dama, alegando a las estructuras modernas que veía actualmente.

-No somos como nadie- poniéndose de pie, le contestó el varón.

-Alguna vez te sientes solo? – le preguntó la bella mujer, mirándolo a los ojos verdes de él con los azules propios.

-A diferencia de ti, yo no tengo un padre o una madre a quien poder volver a ver…pero con tu presencia, el dolor ha empezado a tratarse. Déjame mostrarte cómo te lo agradezco- dijo el pelinegro, parándose a meros centímetros de ella.

Su mano derecha alcanzó su mejilla izquierda, acunando con su palma delicadamente la piel cremosa, trazando con la yema de sus dedos las hebras azabaches que se desprendían por detrás de su oreja. Su mano izquierda envolvió su cintura, atrayéndola hacia su espacio personal, dejando que ella deposite sus extremidades superiores en su pecho, inclinándose hasta rozar los labios y cerrar los ojos, dejando que el viento sople a su alrededor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Mercy Reef, Maine_

La música resonaba en cada rincón del bar que estaba posicionado en la bahía de los pescadores, con el volumen moderado, el cual permitía que los cristales estuviesen en paz y las personas puedan platicar tranquilamente.

El mozo limpiaba tranquilamente un vaso con un trapo de aspecto ya negro, enviando miradas aleatorias al cliente que estaba sentado al costado de un tanque de agua, el cual contenía a la única langosta que quedaba allí luego de un largo día de trabajo.

Del otro lado de la barra, una figura femenina, de cabello rojizo y cubierta de pies a cabeza con un saco marrón y un sombrero de ala ancha, divisaba detenidamente al mismo cliente que el dueño del local estaba viendo, fijándose como platicaba tranquilamente con el ser del mar.

-Sabes, amigo, mi vida está empezando a dejar de apestar. Nunca lo creí, debido al accidente que tuve, pero ahora lo creo- el pelinegro de ojos verdes murmuraba, dejado su vaso de alcohol en la barra para luego apoyar su frente en el tanque, observando con un toque de felicidad a compañero de tragos.

 **-Es esa mujer, la hija de Zeus, mi señor? Realmente estoy feliz por usted! –** respondió la langosta, intentando mover sus pinzas, pero fallando debido a que estaban sujetas con cinta.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras una ligera sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-La semana anterior se cumplió el quinto aniversario desde que estoy atrapado en este mundo. Estaba completamente solo- dijo nuevamente, tomando su vaso y dándole un trago.

 **-El mar sintió su presencia, mi señor. Aún puedo recordar la onda de poder que se propagó por todo su reino-** contó el animal.

Una pareja de ancianos que se ubicaban a la derecha del pelinegro solo cuchicheaban a su costa, mofándose por lo disparatado que lucía hablándole a algo que nunca le respondería.

 _-Mira esto-_

 _-Quién es? –_

 _-Habla solo-_

 _-Ha estado mirando a la pecera-_

El pelinegro ojiverde ni siquiera se molestaba en prestarles atención, solo disfrutaba su trago con una sonrisa genuina en su cara, vaciando el vaso y pidiendo uno más al cantinero.

-Oye, otro por aquí! –

Un par de orbes verde musgo seguían diligentemente los movimientos del hombre alegre, escondiendo la mitad de su cara en el cuello alto de su saco. Los rasgos visibles revelaban indudablemente su género femenino, algo que él ya se había percatado pero decidía ignorar ya que no le hallaba relevancia.

-Bueno. Pero es el último que te sirvo, Percy. Hoy estás demasiado alegre y eso me está perturbando! – la voz del cantinero se oyó, develando su preocupación para el sujeto que siempre solía tener un carácter depresivo.

El pelinegro solo le sonrió bobamente, regresando inmediatamente su atención a la langosta que ansiosamente aguardaba por más plática con su señor.

-Ahora, donde estábamos? – comenzó a decir de nuevo Percy.

Justo cuando el animal de mar estaba a punto de responder, una mano extrajera se introdujo en la pecera, tomando al pequeño ser y sacándolo al ambiente.

 **-Mi señor! No deje que me lleven, por favor! Me meterán a una de esas trampas metálicas gigantes con agua hirviendo y luego se comerán mis tenazas! Ayúdeme! –** exclamó la langosta, para lo que el resto de la gente del bar fueron meros chillidos.

-Oye, déjalo en paz! Estábamos hablando- seriamente dijo el semidiós, señalando con un dedo acusador al cocinero.

-Percy, sé que has estado muy solo últimamente, pero…- intentó decir el hombre de edad con una barba blanca y frondosa.

Sin darle tiempo a finalizar su oración, Percy le quitó de su agarre al animal, dejando un poco de dinero en la barra y dirigiéndose a la salida del local. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, una enorme sombra se puso delante suyo, provocando que el ojiverde choque contra un duro plexo.

-Mmph! – se quejó sonoramente el pelinegro, separándose de manera inmediata.

-Iba a comer eso- dijo la sombra gigante, apoyando su dedo índice en el hombro derecho de Percy y empujándolo.

Unos gritos de asombro se escucharon en todo el establecimiento, a sabiendas de la actitud temperamental que el semidiós podía tener cada vez que alguien lo provocaba. Por ello mismo, todos guardaron silencio cuando lentamente la cabeza del pelinegro comenzó a alzarse, revelando un par de orbes verdes marinas que prometían nada más que puro dolor.

-Entonces tendrás que pasar sobre mí primero- gruñó lobunamente Percy.

-Como quieras, tipo duro- respondió burlonamente el extraño comensal.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzar un puñetazo al rostro del pelinegro, este movió fluidamente su cuerpo hacia la derecha, dejando que el golpe pase de largo y aprovechando el descuido del atacante. Con una veloz reacción, Percy solo tuvo que asestarle una reyerta al hígado y luego al mentón para noquearlo.

Sacudió sus ropas, quitándose un poco de polvo ficticio, para luego voltearse en dirección al cantinero y gritarle:

-Qué te parece, Bob? Esta vez no destruí ningún mueble! – felizmente proclamó, retirándose del lugar.

Una sonrisa se mantenía en su cara, iluminando sus ojos verdes por la buena suerte que estaba teniendo últimamente. Haber caído a un mundo que solo conocía por películas o historias no le causó mucha gracia, más cuando acababa de matar a Gaea en una batalla final. Pero luego de cinco años, su soledad estaba terminando, así como también lo que sabía que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-Muy bien amigo, creo que te devolveré a con tu familia- dijo Percy, liberando las tenazas de la langosta y arrojándolo al mar.

 **-Mi señor! Muchas gracias, usted es muy bondadoso! Su reino está esperándolo desde el día que llegó! No nos haga esperar más tiempo! –** exclamó el animal, para posteriormente irse al fondo del mar.

El, ya, hombre de ojos verdes agitó su mano derecha a modo de saludo, retirándose del lugar en dirección a su hogar bajo la luz de las farolas, sin decirle nada a la mujer que había estado mirándolo todo este tiempo y luego se había ido al mar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La puerta de la casa del faro se abrió de golpe, revelando la figura masculina del hijo del dios del mar. El lugar era bastante soso en relación a los muebles, pero conservaba su toque hogareño. El día que llegó aquí, le costó asimilar los hechos, pero luego de descubrir que podía leer bien tanto inglés como griego, se percató por los periódicos que ya no estaba en su mundo. Principalmente a causa de las ciudades de los Estados Unidos que solo existían la ficción de las historietas que leía de niño o las que hallaba en la Cabina de Hermes.

En un principio insultó a cualquier deidad que se le vino a la mente, desde el creador de todo hasta el más ínfimo sátiro, enfocándose principalmente en Octavian. Era tanta su ira que por poco desata una tormenta, solo su mente de guerrero logró tranquilizarlo, resignándose a que nada cambiaría en su rabieta.

Fue solo hasta un año después de su llegada, que pudo empezar a contactar a otras personas, y principalmente a la mujer que el día de hoy demostró sus emociones. Cuando descubrió que Wonder Woman existía, no perdió oportunidad alguna de entablar una amistad, no con ningún fin amoroso, sino primordialmente por su estado divino, algo que ambos compartían. Un saludo se convirtió en una charla, y una charla se transformó en sesiones de entrenamiento donde los dos terminaban en el suelo, rodando y riendo como niños.

A medida que el tiempo avanzaba, Percy se daba cuenta de un pequeño factor…Arthur Curry, su personaje favorito, no existía por alguna causa en este mundo, llegando a la conclusión de que su mera presencia lo había reemplazado, lo que le causó una jaqueca infernal, volviendo a maldecir a cualquier ser relacionado a la mitología griega que se le cruzó por la cabeza.

La batalla que tuvo Diana con Darkseid le sonó como una alarma de bomberos en la cabeza, advirtiéndole que el próximo arco que él conocía, estaba a punto de dar marcha. La presencia de la mujer del bar solo corroboró sus sospechas, por lo que ya estaba preparado tanto física como mentalmente para lo que estaba por venir.

Percy agradecía vivir en un faro, sintiendo las olas rompiendo contra las rocas de la costa cada día, avivando su fuego interior, aquel que Hestia llamaba hogar. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados todo este tiempo, por lo que decidió aprovechar todo ese conocimiento que su cerebro había absorbido a la fuerza por culpa de Annabeth y empezó a plasmarlos en libros que vendió gracias a la ayuda de Diana. Arquitectura, Historia Antigua, Mitología y principalmente Vida Marina eran sus temas favoritos para escribir, siendo bastante reconocido en algunas universidades del país por sus aportes detallados, pero nunca entrevistado en persona para confirmar como sabía todo ello.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _S.T.A.R. LABS_

Siete héroes analizaban detalladamente un submarino que mostraba señales de haber sido atacado, la cual era esa la razón por la que estaban investigando.

Green Lantern analizaba el casco con su anillo de poder, tratando de averiguar si encontraba alguna firma energética, aclarando que el deterioro había sido provocado a mano limpia. Shazam, asombrado, solo podía volar alrededor del casco, pensando en voz alta que ese perjuicio solo pudo ser hecha por alguno de ellos. Flash analizó y encontró cuatro docenas de huellas de manos únicas en sincronización, a lo que Batman llegó a la conclusión de que el submarino fue atacado en una matanza coreografiada.

Una vez que los siete estuvieron en el interior de la nave, Cyborg activó una grabación realista de lo que había encontrado la primera vez que ingresó al submarino antes de llevarlo nuevamente a tierra firme.

-Esto es genial. Es como ver una película en tercera dimensión pero sin los anteojos- susurró Hal Jordan a Barry Allen.

Durante la demostración, un par de borrones se movilizaron en el escenario subacuático, golpeando a Victor Stone por la espalda, arrojándolo sobre los controles de mando del submarino.

-Alto. Observaciones? – pidió Bruce Wayne.

-Evitaron su mirada. Usaron las sombras. Usaron su elemento. Eran guerreros- Diana Prince respondió tras analizar la representación.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Reanúdalo- sentenció Batman.

El par de borrones continuaron golpeando de manera sincronizada a Cyborg, haciéndole pasar un mal momento, cosa que de alguna manera le causaba gracia a Billy Batson.

-Quién tiene la fuerza suficiente para tirar bajo el agua a un cuarto de tonelada de metal? – Flash curioso preguntó, observando como el hombre robótico empezaba a defenderse usando un sonar.

El piloto de la fuerza aérea se percató de que los atacantes eran profesionales, efectuando una maniobra de excelente manera para esquivar los ataques del ex jugador de fútbol americano. Batman, por su parte, aclaró que se debía a que me guiaban por el sonido, el cual viaja cuatro veces más rápido bajo el agua.

La simulación se reanudó, continuando la paliza por parte de los borrones hacia Cyborg, donde le atacaban desde distintos puntos, hasta que en un momento, uno de ellos le clavó una cuchilla en el hombro derecho.

-Detén la secuencia- ordenó el Hombre Murciélago.

-Con que así es como te ves…- musitó Victor Stone al poder ver por primera vez a su atacante.

-Aumenta la imagen- comandó el vigilante nocturno, acercándose a la proyección y descubriendo en el cuello del asaltante algo desconcertante.

-Branquias? Cómo…las sirenas? – Shazam, confundido, cuestionó.

-Cómo los de Atlantis- Wonder Woman llegó a la conclusión velozmente.

Con eso en mente, la semidiosa se aproximó al hombro dañado de la máquina humana, preguntándole qué era lo que tenía clavado, por lo que el hombre robótico finalizó la proyección y se puso de pie. Un pequeño y discreto almacenador se desprendió de su muslo izquierdo, donde tenía guardada el arma, entregándosela a la guerrera amazona.

-Reconozco estos grabados…Percy me los enseñó cuando escribía sus libros de historia antigua…- dijo inconscientemente la princesa de Themyscira.

-Percy? – la voz de Superman se oyó.

-Mi novio…él me dijo que se hundió en el mar, pero la magia del tridente de Poseidón hizo que se salvaran millones de vidas con el único cambio de que fuesen seres tanto acuáticos como terrestres, dando origen a nereidas y náyades- relató Diana, murmurando un poco ruborizada la relación que tenía con el ojiverde, para luego continuar tranquilamente.

-Eso es un cuento de hadas. Todos saben que esas cosas no existen- soberbiamente dijo Hal Jordan, cruzándose de brazos para dar más énfasis a su posición.

-Ella es una amazona, yo un alienígena, tú tienes un anillo que vino del espacio…- señaló Kal-El al Green Lantern, quitándolo de su pedestal de superioridad.

Shazam hizo una mueca burlesca por el llamado de atención que había recibido su compañero de equipo, algo que le causó un poco de gracia a Barry Allen.

-Y dónde está la ciudad? – Cyborg preguntó, volviendo al tema principal.

-La ubicación se perdió hace demasiado tiempo según los cuentos que mi madre me contaba de niña, pero…- Diana comenzó a decir, solo para dudar al final de la oración.

-Pero crees que tu novio puede que tenga una idea, no? – Batman finalizó, tratando de resolver la nueva variante que surgió en el historial de la amazona.

Wonder Woman asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Ella sabía que Percy era un semidiós, pues él mismo se lo había dicho. El problema radicaba en que no le había dicho específicamente de quien era hijo, pero tras todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, una corazonada se estaba formando en su pecho.

-Oigan, por qué un mundo de fantasía necesitaría misiles? Es completamente ilógico! – el piloto de aviones proclamó, insatisfecho por cómo iba la investigación.

-Obviamente, planean atacarnos- guturalmente pronunció el caballero de la noche.

-Cómo sea que queramos verlo, esto es malo. Alguna idea de lo que podemos hacer ahora? – Flash preguntó.

-Estamos en los laboratorios S.T.A.R. Las mentes más brillantes del planeta tierra están aquí trabajando. El Dr. Stephen Shin ha estado haciendo una investigación últimamente, tiene bastantes teorías sobre Atlantis- Victor Stone dijo, proyectado desde un infrarrojo de su frente una pantalla holográfica que pasaba datos a una velocidad asombrosa.

Dicho eso, Batman simplemente avisó que iría junto a Superman para hablar con el Doctor, retirándose sin saludar del lugar, algo que hizo quejarse audiblemente al kryptoniano sobre quién lo había nombrado líder del equipo, a lo que los demás respondieron encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y nosotros que haremos mientras tanto? Buscar Atlantis? – Flash cuestionó, hallándose en un dilema debido a la falta de información y acción con el caso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Atlantis_

A través de la profundas aguas del Océano Atlántico, un par de individuos masculinos nadaban en dirección al palacio real del reino submarino. El primero era un pelinegro con vestiduras reales, emanando por los poros una actitud pomposa que solo causaba repugnancia en los demás. El otro llevaba un traje de buzo táctico, un ovalado casco que conectaba dos tubos de oxígeno y poseía dos enormes lentes rojas.

-Ya no hay marcha atrás luego de haber puesto el plan en marcha, Manta- Orm dijo con un tono de orgullo.

-A tenido razón en ser el primero en asestar el golpe, mi señor- le respondió caballerosamente su acompañante.

-Mi madre no lo consideraría así, solo tiene la mente en aquel extraño sujeto de la superficie…- enojado se explayo el príncipe del reino.

-A mí también me tiene eso preocupado, príncipe Orm. Cree que sea…un hijo bastardo? – Manta Negra preguntó, girando su cabeza para ver el rostro furibundo del atlante.

-Esperemos por su propio bien que no lo sea- respondió llanamente este.

Continuaron nadando en silencio hasta llegar a la planicie de la ciudad real, directamente a la torre que custodiaba Mera, la mujer que había estado presente en el bar el día que Percy rescató a la langosta. Vestía un traje azul con verde, así como su pelo rojizo estaba atado en una cola de caballo alta y tenía una tiara con el mismo color de sus ropas.

-Ella te estuvo esperando- comunicó Mera con un semblante iracundo, ahogando las ganas de borrarle la sonrisa estúpida que tenía en la cara Orm.

Este, con una actitud petulante, se acercó más de lo que a Mera le hubiese gustado, manteniendo una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, para posteriormente intentar susurrar en un tono ronco:

-Mi querida Mera, algún día yo seré el rey de Atlantis y tú estarás a mi lado- coqueteó el príncipe, tomándola por el mentón y guiñándole un ojo.

-Entonces espero con los brazos abiertos al primero que quiera segar mi vida antes que padecer tu presencia- sonriendo sombríamente le replicó la bella mujer del bajo mar.

Tras haber dicho eso, la sonrisa triunfadora que Orm estaba llevando se borró de forma inmediata, espetando que si tanto lo deseaba, un día de estos podría llegar a ocurrir, yéndose en dirección a la sala del trono con Manta Negra siguiendo su sombra.

Las puertas duales del extenso salón se abrieron lentamente, dejando ver una larga escalinata que dirigía a un único lugar, el trono de Atlantis, el cual en este momento era ocupado por una mujer de largos cabellos lacios de color rubio que se dirigía por el nombre de Atlanna.

Sostenía en su mano derecha un brillante tridente dorado, el cual combinaba con sus brazaletes y corona, dándole un aspecto divino a la reina. Sus ojos azules profundos observaban detenidamente el rostro de su hijo, escondiendo internamente su sentimiento de haber sido defraudada por sus constantes ideologías xenófobas para los seres de tierra firme.

-Madre- saludo el príncipe, acercándose hasta ella y besando su mejilla.

-Tu brutal agresión hacia el mundo de la superficie nos ha expuesto, Orm. Te atreves a negarlo? – enojada, le reclamó la mujer a su hijo rebelde.

-Nos habrían descubierto! Estaríamos en peligro! – intentó proteger su acto el pelinegro.

-No seas estúpido. La magia antigua sigue presente en Atlantis. Solo somos un mito para ellos, algo que se narra en los libros- la rubia, solemnemente, dijo.

-SI es así, entonces por qué nos ocultamos? Tú no los has visto, madre querida, pero allá arriba se hacen más fuertes con cada día. Tienen dioses que caminan entre ellos como meros habitantes. Dioses que son los responsables de la muerte de mi padre, tu rey! – exaltado, el príncipe se expresó, sin importarle la falta de respeto que estuviese haciendo frente a su madre.

-A tu padre lo mató un volcán, por lo que no puedes culpar a los de la superficie por ello, sino quien los atacó a ellos- indicó Atlanna, cansándose de la actitud del niño que engendró con su difunto rey.

-Tú sabes que la muerte por daño colateral no me agrada, y menos si proviene de una guerra de la superficie! Matan a nuestra raza! Envenenan nuestros mares! Ellos destruirán este planeta y con ello a Atlantis también! Debemos atacarlos cuanto antes para protegernos! – gritó furioso Orm, sin darse cuenta que la poca paciencia de su madre se había agotado.

-Mientras yo sea la reina, tú te quedarás en tu lugar y te mantendrás en paz. A lo que cueste. Soy clara? – proclamó la rubia, poniéndose de pie y alzando su tridente, generando ondas sonoras que obligaron a su hijo a postrarse junto a su secuaz.

-Sí, mi reina. Con su permiso- dijeron ambos, para que inmediatamente se retirasen del lugar y dejasen entrar a Mera.

Ambas mujeres se miraron en silencio, agradeciendo que el causante de la perturbación de paz se haya ido. El agua hacía bailar los cabellos de las mujeres, formando un atractivo espectáculo hipnótico en el mundo azul que habitaban.

-Cada día es más difícil el verle la cara. Su padre siempre lo malcrió, y cuando murió solo me dejó esto. Un niño maleducado e inadecuado para sentarse en el trono- indicó la reina, haciendo un ademán a la figura tácita de Orm.

-Estoy empezando a creer que nuestra única esperanza es aquel hombre que usted me ha ordenado vigilar, mi reina. Me sigue sorprendiendo que sea parte de ambos mundos por los informes que dan los animales que él salva…- Mera le dijo, recordando al otro pelinegro de la superficie.

-Qué noticias hay de Jackson, Mera? Ha pasado tiempo desde que yo misma me he acercado a aquel faro para ver qué estaba haciendo- pregunto la reina, demostrando una actitud más vivaz que cualquiera que se haya visto en mucho tiempo.

-Al parecer algún cambio radical ha sufrido su vida, mi señora. Esta última semana ha estado más feliz que nunca antes, lo oí hablar de una mujer con una langosta- con un tono controlado develó la guardiana.

-Una mujer? Eso no lo había previsto…Debe de ser alguien sumamente poderosa como para que él muestre otra emoción a la que acostumbraba. Estás segura que no es aquella pelinegra que los habitantes de la superficie llaman Wonder Woman? Me pareció haberla visto más de una vez con él en el faro- interrogó Atlanna, ocultando profesionalmente sus celos que por alguna razón desconocida estaba sufriendo.

-No tengo tantas posibilidades para acercármele como para averiguar eso, su majestad. Debo pedirle disculpas por ello- inclinó la cabeza la pelirroja, justificando su falta de información.

El entrecejo de la rubia se frunció, así como sus labios se estrecharon formándose de manera delgada horizontalmente. El agarre de su tridente se incrementó, haciendo que sus nudillos se pongan blancos.

-Quiero que lo traigas de inmediato, Mera. Le demostraremos que con nosotras a su lado no necesitará regresar a la superficie- ordenó la reina, dejándose llevar por sus emociones.

Mera solo llevó su mano derecha a su pecho y realizó un pequeño arco a forma de respeto para luego retirarse a toda velocidad de la sala

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _(Flashback)_

 _El sol iluminaba desde el firmamento, haciendo que la función del faro sea innecesaria por el día. Las olas mecían restos de basura en medio del mar, lo que provocaba el enojo de cierto pelinegro de ojos verdes que se hallaba sentado sobre una roca con un block de hojas y un lápiz en su regazo._

 _Un par de ojos azules profundos lo observaban desde unos metros de distancia bajo el mar, tal como lo había hecho desde semanas atrás, apreciando como parecía sentirse tan natural con el agua, más que ella misma. Atlanna solo se quedaba por horas allí, sonriendo inconscientemente ante las caras que el joven realizaba cada vez que algo lo frustraba._

 _Percy observaba con odio los cúmulos de basura que flotaban a su alrededor en una especia de burla, haciendo caso omiso a la mujer que desde hace tiempo llevaba observándolo bajo el agua, a quien hace tiempo dibujó bocetos en su libreta, así como muchas otras caras que conocía. Luego de suspirar por vigésima vez, decidió dejar de lado por un segundo sus anotaciones y hundió su mano derecha en el agua, ordenando silenciosamente que toda la escoria que los mortales habían arrojado fuese a parar a la costa, limpiando todo el agua._

 _Atlanna solo podía ver maravillada ese milagro, sintiendo como el agua que la rodeaba y el oxígeno que ingresaba por sus branquias era más pura de los que podía recordar en toda su vida, deseando más que nada en el mundo poder acercarse al joven hombre y agradecérselo. Desde el día que sintió su poder, ella venía a visitarlo en silencio._

 _-Espero que eso les ayude a los de abajo…me gustaría ir un día de estos allá- susurró el semidiós._

 _La reina de Atlantis solo oía como hablaba solo, sin dejar de asombrarse como él sabía sobre ella y su pueblo, alimentando aún más el misterio que lo rodeaba._

 _-Estoy seguro de que papá estaría feliz por lo que hice. Por Zeus, estoy seguro de que más de una divinidad estaría feliz de haber ayudado a descontaminar la naturaleza- volvió a decir el pelinegro, retomando su block de notas, mirando de reojo a la mujer de cabello rubio que se alejaba rápidamente._

 _Eso a Percy siempre le intrigaba, sabía quién era la mujer, pero la forma en que lo miraba le recordaba mucho a Annabeth, Rachel, Calipso o Reyna. También lo había notado en Diana últimamente, así como aquella muchacha pelirroja que una vez acompañó a la reina atlante._

 _-Por qué tengo el presentimiento de un gran dolor de cabeza? – fue todo lo que pudo decir, encogiéndose de hombros a continuación._

 _(Fin Flashback)_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Mercy Reef, Maine_

El héroe semidiós se había despertado antes de que el sol nazca, recordando perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de pasar. No le agradaba mucho la idea de cambiar demasiado lo que conocía por las historietas o película, pero tampoco podía dejar que la gente de Atlantis muriese por un ataque hecho por uno de ellos.

Sin perder un instante, se vistió con un pantalón de jean azul casi negro y una camisa blanca, corriendo en dirección a la costa y arrojándose al agua. Nadó velozmente hasta estar a una distancia considerable, para posteriormente empezar a enfocarse en utilizar toda la niebla posible para esconder la ciudad perdida y crear una falsa. Solo el simple hecho de estar en su elemento le ayudó a no desmayarse, recuperando energías a medida que las gastaba. Conocía perfectamente que ese poder confundía a la tecnología a menos que Hefestos o uno de sus hijos estuviese implicado, por lo que pudo suspirar de alivio y empezar a retirarse, haciendo guiños y señales de silencio a todos los animales que se le cruzaban.

Al momento en que su cabeza volvió a la superficie, regresó completamente seco a su casa en el faro, aguardando pacientemente a aquel Doctor con quien compartía "estudios" sobre Atlantis, algo que él pretendía mantener como un mito histórico, pero que lentamente con la presencia de superhéroes o villanos intergalácticos, se iba haciendo más difícil.

Percy logró tomar su desayuno tranquilamente, aguardando pacientemente la llegada de su invitado. En su bolsillo derecho estaba aún Anaklusmos en su forma de pluma, y en su muñeca izquierda estaba aquel escudo que su hermano, Tyson, le había regalado. Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la mesa, ansiando para que los atacantes lleguen, ya que usar su espada era el único modo de controlar su THDA.

Un apresurado golpeteo en la puerta de su hogar despabiló al héroe griego, haciendo que se pare y dejando entrar al Doctor Shin, evitando así una vez más una pérdida que no era de gran impacto ya que podría engañarlo con niebla al final de la batalla.

-Veo que no le sorprende mi llegada, Sr. Jackson- saludó el investigador de los S.T.A.R. Labs.

-Usted había llamado hace una semana anunciando que estaba ansioso por venir a platicar sobre sus estudios avanzados en la ciudad de Atlantis, Dr.- le respondió Percy.

-Oh, es cierto! No podrá creerlo, pero hace unos días a los laboratorios llegó un submarino que fue atacado por enemigos desconocidos, las muestras enseñaron que los ataques fueron todos sincronizados, como si unas tropas bajo el agua hubiesen ido a la ofensiva con una simple nave exploradora- emocionado empezó a relatar el hombre.

Percy podía sentir como el pequeño grupo de asalto atlante se iba acercando lentamente hasta la costa, por lo que se puso de pie mientras asentía distraídamente al intelectual, el cual se iba durmiendo poco a poco cuando el héroe semidiós redujo la velocidad de su circulación sanguínea y manipuló sus memorias con un poco de niebla, cargándolo hasta un sofá para así recostarlo y finalmente poder ir afuera a estirar un poco los músculos.

Una docena de soldados acorazados soltaron a tierra firme, cargando sus armas en dirección a Percy, quien simplemente hizo desplegar su escudo y esperó pacientemente a que ellos diesen el primer paso. Sin perder ningún segundo, doce rifles se alzaron y dispararon rayos carmesíes, los cuales chocaron estrepitosamente con la defensa de bronce celestial que el hijo de Poseidón tenía.

Inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante, teniendo su pie derecho como base, Percy empezó a avanzar de costado mientras procedía a liberar a Riptide y ocultarla detrás de su escudo, aprovechando que dos de los soldados atlantes saltaron sobre él para golpearlo, pero terminando tristemente con sus cuerpos escindidos por la mitad, bañando con sangre la tierra.

Con su pie derecho, pisó decididamente el suelo, generando un pequeño movimiento telúrico que sirvió para desestabilizar el baricentro que los soldados de asalto tenían, terminando de rodillas en el terreno y permitiéndole así que Percy, utilizando su experimentada elegancia en el arte de la espada, los decapite limpiamente, sacudiendo al final la hoja de su espada y volviendo a guardarla en su forma de pluma.

-Vaya…yo me esperaba algo más de resistencia. En fin, al menos no destruyeron mi casa- suspiró aliviado el semidiós.

El ojiverde alzó una ceja cuando divisó un torbellino ascendiendo desde el fondo del en dirección al faro, por lo que tomó asiento en una banca que estaba al lado de la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que su nueva invitada terminase su espectáculo mágico.

-Desistan mientras pued…- empezó a decir Mera cuando se puso de pie sobre el torbellino, lista para atacar a los soldados rebeldes, pero quedándose sin palabras ante la masacre que tenía delante.

-Llega unos segundos tarde, señorita- sonriente, le dijo Percy.

-Cómo? Qué fue lo que pasó? La reina Atlanna recibió un informe de que te atacarían y me ordenó venir a tu rescate, pero…- completamente anonadada se expresó la pelirroja, haciendo desaparecer el torbellino y cayendo de pie en tierra firme.

-Pero ustedes no se habían dado cuenta que podía defenderme por mí mismo. Debo admitir que aprecio la preocupación de su superiora, e incluso la tuya luego de notar como ambas me observaban desde lejos. Y aunque ahora sepa el nombre de la joven mujer de cabellos rubios, no sé el tuyo- habló el pelinegro, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole la mano para saludarla.

La mujer atlante por un instante no sabía cómo reaccionar, acostumbrada a tener que mostrar respeto a sus superiores o solamente ser vista como un objeto por parte de Orm. Cuando se percató que el ojiverde delante suyo aún continuaba esperando, ella llegó a la resolución de tomar su mano, viendo como él la sacudía y le sonreía amablemente.

-Soy Mera, enviada por la reina Atlanna para llevarte a Atlantis- se presentó finalmente al joven adulto.

-Con mucho gusto te acompañaré, pero primero quisiera pedirte que me ayudes con esos cuerpos. Lo último que necesito es que la policía o el Dr. Shin tengan un infarto al ver este desastre- solicitó colaboración para el entierro de los soldados rebeldes.

-Está bien. Me podrías decir cómo fue que lograste enfrentarlos? - interrogó la pelirroja, tomando una de las palas que el semidiós le ofrecía y empezando a cavar.

-Utilicé una espada y un escudo- replicó simplemente el hombre, cargando los cuerpos cercenados.

-Entonces mi reina tenía razón. Tú tienes algo que ver con aquella mujer que llaman Wonder Woman. Es la única manera que tienes para saber utilizar armas como esas- señaló Mera, como si hubiese descubierto un viejo misterio.

Percy miró por encima de su hombro antes de patear las cabezas decapitadas a la fosa, soltando un bufido de exasperación al darse cuenta que esto estaba por darle una enorme migraña. En momentos como este, era que realmente extrañaba el néctar y la ambrosia.

-Primero que nada, gracias por corroborar mis sospechas de que tenía dos acosadoras. Segundo, yo ya sabía cómo manejar una espada desde antes de conocer a Diana- enumeró el héroe americano/griego moderno.

La atlante femenina enfocó su miraba en la porción inferior del cuerpo que acarreaba, tratando de no mirar el rostro del hombre que le habían encargado vigilar. No solo sabía de su presencia y la de su reina, sino que también había insultado sus habilidad de esgrima luego de saber que él era quien ayudaba la mayor parte del tiempo al mar.

Tras aplanar la tierra con sus zapatos y guardar las palas, el pelinegro fue al interior de su casa y dejó una nota para el investigador, diciéndole que se había desmayado pero que no se preocupe si veía que estaba solo, que siempre podrían volver a tener esa reunión otro día para intercambiar estudios.

Hecho eso, asintió con la cabeza a la guardiana de la reina y se sumergió en el agua, sorprendiéndola con su capacidad de respirar sin la necesidad de branquias o ayuda que los habitantes de la superficie crearon para visitar el mundo submarino.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de Maine, Batman y Superman habían ingresado por la ventana a la vacía casa del Doctor Stephen Shin, descubriendo que todo el lugar estaba revuelto y los libros junto a los cuadros de las paredes estaban ahora en el suelo.

-Alguien llegó primero aquí. Todos documentos que deberían de haber estado buscando ya no lo están, así como el dueño de la casa- Bruce Wayne dijo, observando la enorme habitación que poseía una pecera en el centro.

-Está completamente saqueado. Tú crees que esté muerto el Dr. Shin? – Kal-El le preguntó a su compañero de equipo.

-Uno no destruye el trabajo de alguien y lo deja vivir para recrearlo, Clark- replicó seriamente el caballero oscuro.

-Ese es un buen punto…Quieres que te ayude? – se ofreció el alienígena.

Batman no respondió, simplemente se dignó a continuar investigando qué era lo que faltaba o detalles exactos de quienes habían ingresado, dejando en un silencio incómodo al kryptoniano. Este último, al notar lo concentrado que estaba el hombre murciélago, decidió examinar la pecera, hallando diminutos trozos de papel, por lo que velozmente me metió a sacar y los pegó en el vidrio.

En el momento en que el vigilante de Gotham City se volteó, Superman ya había juntado las piezas y formado una fotografía de un joven de alrededor de los veinte años de tez ligeramente tostada, con cabello negro y ojos verde mar.

-Quién es él? – con su mano en la barbilla, utilizando una pose de pensador, Clark preguntó.

-No lo reconozco, pero sea quien sea, tiene el mismo tipo de ojos que Wonder Woman- respondió Bruce Wayne, parándose al lado del héroe de Metropolis.

Los ojos verdes del joven adulto escondían dolor y dureza mientras que el resto de su faz lucía alegre, como si de una máscara se tratase para ocultar su dolor que lo acechaban por más tiempo del que podía imaginar.

-Cyborg, necesito que escanees esta foto con tu programa de reconocimiento facial- ordenó Batman, activando un transmisor que estaba conectado a las lentes de su máscara.

-…- un silencio se produjo a través del intercomunicador.

-Qué ocurre, Cyborg? – volvió a cuestionar Batman.

-Se llama Perseo Jackson…o Percy Jackson- dijo Victor Stone.

-Ese no es el nombre de la pareja de Diana? – Superman preguntó curioso.

Ninguno de los tres pronunció palabra alguna, por lo que el kryptoniano decidió dejar de lado la foto y se enfocó en los pequeños retazos medio legibles de lo que parecía una carta.

-Batman, dile que descifre lo que hay en esta carta- indicó el último hijo de Krypton.

-Perseo Jackson le dice que no tiene problema alguno en ayudarlo a corroborar sus estudios sobre la posibilidad de que Atlantis exista- expresó el hombre murciélago, recibiendo la información ya procesada.

-Por qué accedería? Solo es un historiador…- dudoso, quiso saber Superman.

-Al parecer, no es solo un historiador- dijo Batman, tratando de resolver el rompecabezas que se había vuelto en un instante aquel extraño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Atlantis_

El héroe semidiós nadó a la cabeza, tratando de no reírse con los intentos de Mera para tratar de alcanzar su velocidad, en donde empleaba un pataleo furioso y un entrecejo fruncido. Tras controlar su impulso juguetón, Percy empezó a frenarse, permitiendo que la mujer atlante logre ponerse a su derecha mientras la veía enfocarse en la ciudad falsa que él había creado con la niebla.

-A dónde vas? – preguntó el actual escritor.

-A Atlantis, no te lo había dicho? Y cómo es que puedes respirar sin branquias? – respondió con su propia duda la pelirroja.

-Respiro con mis pulmones, como cualquier otra persona de la superficie. Y en cuanto Atlantis…mejor sígueme y no hagas nada estrepitoso- contestó el Jackson, tomando la mano de la mujer y nadando con cuidado hasta los límites de la ciudad falsa.

Con sigilo, le enseñó la destrucción que el nao de Manta Negra había provocado, mostrándoles los cuerpos de los difuntos, así como las plantaciones y edificaciones perdidas. Mera empezó a enojarse por completo, intentando llegar hasta donde estaba su reina, la cual hablaba con Orm y donde, el causante de la destrucción estaba mirando.

-Creo haberte dicho que no hagas nada- dirigiéndole una mirada lobuna a la atlante, logró frenarla el semidiós.

-Acaso no ves que todo está destruido?! – le recriminó en un susurro a él.

-Cállate y sígueme- dijo Percy, dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados y retirándose en dirección a la verdadera ciudad perdida.

Nadaron nuevamente, con Mera siguiendo de atrás al habitante de la superficie, dirigiéndola a un enorme terreno subacuático vacío. Ella se sorprendió una vez más cuando él le tomó la mano, arrastrándola a través de algo que se sintió como una barrera invisible, solo para abrir la boca enormemente al descubrir que allí estaba Atlantis en todo su esplendor, con la gente trabajando con normalidad y sin ninguna pérdida.

-Cómo es posible? – asombrada a más no poder, cuestionó la subordinada de la reina atlante.

-Tú no eres la única en poder realizar un poco de magia, mi querida atlante- caballerosamente respondió Percy, continuando con su nado en dirección a lo que él sabía que era el trono donde la reina estaba.

-Detente! Necesito respuestas concisas! Quiero saber cómo es que sabes a donde ir y qué hacer! – reclamó la mujer, viendo como Percy eludía toda seguridad y llegaba hasta las puertas del salón real.

Él apoyó sus manos en las puertas duales, empujando hasta abrirlas, observando con nostalgia la leve semejanza que tenía este lugar con el que su padre tenía en el mundo antes de venir a este. Por un instante le pareció verlo allí sentado en su trono, con su esposo e hijo a sus lados, el primero sonriéndole, mientras que el dúo restante mirándolo con un poco de recelo. Percy Jackson realmente extrañaba a su familia, por más díscola que fuesen.

La reina Atlanna al verlo frente a ella, se puso de pie y tomó su tridente. No sabía que hacer por un instante, sintiendo el poder que emanaba por los poros el hombre frente a ella, como si le reclamase el inclinarse y mostrarle respeto. Se percató que respiraba tranquilamente bajo el agua sin la necesidad de branquias, así como también sus ojos parecían más vivos.

-Veo que has podido llegar a tiempo, Mera. Estoy feliz de tu logro- majestuosamente proclamó la dirigente de Atlantis.

El pelinegro intentó esconder una risita que salió de su boca pero fue inevitable, lo que le ganó un mal de ojo por parte de la mujer con el traje de buzo azul y verde, por lo que alzó las manos pidiendo disculpas tácitamente.

-Verá, mi reina…cuando llegué hasta la superficie, todos los soldados rebeldes ya estaban muertos. Él los había matado- declaró Mera, señalando acusadoramente a él.

-Cómo es eso posible? – sorprendida, formuló su pregunta la reina rubia.

-Sucede que usted nunca me vio entrenar en los momentos que me espiaba, su majestad- se burló Percy.

El rostro bello de la reina Atlanna palideció en un principio para luego ruborizarse, tratando de mantener la compostura y carraspeando para entonar su voz.

-Ya…ejem…ya veo, Sr. Jackson…- retomó la charla, la soberana.

-Percy. Por favor, dígame Percy- interrumpió el ojiverde, estrechando la mano con ella.

-Es un placer conocerlo finalmente, Percy. Ha sido bastante tiempo desde que sentimos su presencia aquí, y quiero agradecerles por salvar a todos aquellos pequeños seres del mar. Así como también, el purificar nuestras aguas- realmente agradecida, mostró sus respetos la rubia junto a la pelirroja.

-Por favor, dejen de hacer eso. Además no fue para tanto, hice lo que debía. Si tengo en mis manos el poder para ayudar, entonces no puedo ser egoísta y negarlo- rascándose la nuca, aclaró Percy.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron por la forma de ser que presentaba el hombre delante de ellas, algo que incomodó a este y empezó a recordarse mentalmente que estaba de novio con la amazona hija de Zeus, aunque a este punto de la historia ya no creía que importase tanto ya que estaba cambiando algunas cosas importantes de las que podía recordar.

-Discúlpame, Percy. Pero aún no me explicas qué fue lo que vi- Mera le recordó al héroe mestizo.

-Oh…eso…verás, yo ya sabía que me atacarían, así como también sabía que atacarían Atlantis…- comenzó a decir él.

-Espera un momento, cómo es que sabes dónde queda nuestro reino? – Atlanna perdió toda señal de educación y decidió hablar con normalidad.

-Yo ya estuve aquí antes…bueno, técnicamente- se expresó el griego/americano.

-Explícate, por favor- la mujer de cabello rojizo pidió esta vez.

-Está bien. Como les decía, yo sabía que atacarían dos puntos en particular. Mi casa y Atlantis. Por lo que horas antes de que salga el sol, nadé hasta los límites y oculte toda la ciudad con mi magia, para luego crear una copia exacta con el único fin de engañar al atacante- contó Percy.

-Qué atacante? Por lo visto no solo planeaba crear una masacre cómo la que vi, sino que por alguna razón quería eliminarte a ti también- Mera preguntó, realizando las preguntas necesarias para que su majestad comprendiese la situación.

-Manta Negra y su hijo Orm, reina Atlanna. No le parece curioso que cada ataque a la superficie, el príncipe siempre esté relacionado? Al igual que su seguidor? – cuestionó el ojiverde macho.

Antes de que Mera pudiese reaccionar, Percy había llegado hasta el costado derecho de la soberana, sosteniéndola contra su pecho cuando vio que sus rodillas habían cedido ante la noticia. Mal que le pese, la mujer sabía que su hijo se había estado comportando demasiado extraño, así como las pequeñas señales de rebeldía que rozaban a la anarquía para los dos mundos. Su padre lo había malcriado demasiado, y con su ausencia ella apenas podía mantenerlo a raya con su poder.

-Tranquilícese, Atlanna. Hice lo que hice porque no quiero que ninguno de ustedes sufra, incluso si yo prefiero la vida de la superficie, no me olvido de ustedes así como mi padre nunca lo hizo- sosegó los nervios de la rubia, susurrando amablemente y acariciando su cabello.

La pelirroja estaba anonadada con lo que oía, hincándose a la altura de su señora y calmándola también pero sin dejar de oír las palabras del hombre.

-Sentimos tu presencia cuando llegaste a ese faro, Percy. Quién eres realmente y por qué siento que debo darte mi reino sin imponer resistencia? – murmuró la hermosa mujer adulta, alzando la vista y mostrando un lado débil que sorprendió a los presentes.

Percy Jackson solo pudo mirarlas, maldiciéndose internamente por el dolor de cabeza que él mismo había creado. En este momento deseaba que todo el incidente de Gaea nunca hubiese sucedido, pero ya era tarde. Ya se había metido en la historia que él conocía, y ahora le tocaba jugar su papel.

En definitiva, Annabeth estaría orgullosa de él.

-No ansío tu trono. Nunca me sentiría cómodo en él, tal como mi padre nunca se sintió a gusto. Soy Percy Jackson, hijo de…-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Mercy Reef, Maine_

Ninguno de los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia podía quitar los ojos de la escena que estaban viendo desde lejos mientras se apresuraban para llegar a un pequeño islote sobre el mar. La fluidez con la que se movía el guerrero entre los monstruos marinos antropomorfos era admirable, al mismo nivel que Wonder Woman, e incluso ella misma tenía que admitir que había días donde le costaba superarlo.

Era como ver el agua desplazarse libremente, sin retención alguna, manipulando cada recoveco de su entorno a beneficio propio, hallando huecos para aprovechar y luego seguir adelante. Danzaba libremente, sin preocupación alguna, sin detenerse por un instante, sin perder movimientos en acrobacias llamativas.

-Ese es el novio de Diana? Creo que es un buen momento para dejar de coquetear con ella…- la voz de Hal Jordan se plasmó en los intercomunicadores de todos.

-Están viendo sus movimientos?! Parece como si ni siquiera le hiciese falta ver para saber que hacer! – Shazam proclamó emocionado al ver al guerrero.

-Wonder Woman, hay algo que debamos saber y no nos los has dicho? – preguntó seriamente Batman, detestando el tener poca información de algunas cosas.

-Él es como yo…- fue la respuesta que pudo dar la semidiosa, antes de ser interrumpida.

-Una amazona? – estúpidamente cuestionó Billy Batson.

-No, un semidiós- aclaró ella, callando a todos los miembros del equipo.

Se quedaron mudos, viendo como el pelinegro sobre el islote terminaba de matar a todos aquellos seres marinos que intentaban asesinarlo. Para que finalmente tomase asiento en una roca y permitiese que una pelirroja emerja del agua y mire lo que había hecho.

-Debo admitir que no me esperaba esto…ahora que hacemos? – Superman preguntó.

-Bajamos- el Caballero de la Noche proclamó.

-Creo que nuestra compañera ya se te adelantó…- el héroe de Central City dijo, observando como la amazona descendía rápidamente y abrazaba al pelinegro mientras miraba de reojo a la pelirroja.

-Alguien más cree que es mejor idea quedarse aquí en el aire? – Green Lantern, al ver lo que pasaba, musitó.

En tierra, Percy estaba sudando balas cuando se percató de la tensión que había entre las dos mujeres, sintiendo un leve escalofrío al recordar lo que había leído y visto hace varios años, por lo que básicamente estaba rezando a cualquier deidad del Olimpo para que nunca sucediese esa desgracia.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Diana, y veo que has traído a tus amigos- dijo el ojiverde, parándose entre las dos mujeres mientras observaba descender a los seis superhéroes restantes.

-Yo también me alegro de volver a verte, amado mío. Quién es ella? – preguntó rápidamente la amazona, con una sonrisa que prometía dolor, sorprendiéndolo de cuán rápido había podido asimilar las costumbres del mundo exterior.

-Geez…Diana, ella es Mera la guardiana y protectora de la reina Atlanna de Atlantis. Mera, ella Diana mi novia- presentó rápidamente el joven adulto, rogando que nada pase a mayores.

Ambas mujeres se midieron con la mirada, ocasionando que todos los hombres asentados en la isla retrocediesen un paso de manera instintiva, siendo el principal Percy, quien aprovechó y se acercó a ellos para entablar la charla que ya se esperaba de antemano.

-Entonces…esos tipos que mataste…eran atlantes? – preguntó nervioso, el piloto aéreo.

-No, son monstruos depredadores que existían desde antes de que Atlantis se hundiese- Percy respondió.

-Querrás decir, antes de que tu padre la hundiese- la voz del detective resonó gravemente.

-Veo que eres tan suspicaz como Diana me contó. Eso es correcto, soy hijo de Poseidón, y aunque nunca se lo dije a ella, sé que es capaz de adivinar quien era mi progenitor- replicó el ojiverde, sonriendo a la amazona que aún continuaba con su concurso de miradas.

-Tú sabes de quien es hija ella? – Superman preguntó.

-Es la Z del niño- señaló distraídamente el semidiós a Shazam.

Todos guardaron silencio inmediatamente tras esa acotación, deteniendo incluso a las dos mujeres que tenían una pelea silenciosa. El bendecido por un antiguo anciano solo trataba de disimular su nerviosismo, al igual que su compañero de equipo Victor Stone.

-Puedo ver a través de la magia que te cubre. Créeme, luego de ver a algunos dioses manipular las ilusiones, uno se acostumbra a diferenciarlas- volvió a decir el investigador de historia antigua.

-Ver dioses? – Diana cuestionó, enterándose de algunas cosas que él nunca le había dicho antes.

Una vez más, todos retrocedieron instintivamente al ver la mirada de Wonder Woman hacia su novio, y a la mujer de cabello rojizo que decidió pararse a su lado.

-Amigo…creo que sería mejor si les diésemos un poco de espacio. No sobrevivimos a Darkseid para morir por daño colateral…- Hal le susurró a Barry, quien estaba más que listo para empezar a correr.

-Creo que será mejor sentarnos un rato, y Diana, comprenderé si no quieres seguir conmigo luego de escucharme…- cansado, habló Percy.

Batman quería protestar, pero una mano en su hombro derecho perteneciente a Superman le calmó y decidió a regañadientes a acceder al pedido del pelinegro semidiós.

-Percy? – cuestionó la amazona confundida, viendo como tomaba asiento su pareja.

-Como saben, soy un semidiós hijo de Poseidón y mi madre, una mortal de Manhattan. Hasta ahora vamos bien? – preguntó a todos, queriendo saber si le seguían.

Un asentimiento de cabeza le confirmó su pregunta, por lo que refregó su cabello con fuerza y suspiró agotadamente.

-Okay. Ahora se viene lo emocionante. No soy de este mundo, universo, dimensión…cómo quieran llamarlo- soltó, conmocionando a algunos, emocionando a otros, y manteniendo callados a unos pocos.

-Explícate- ordenó fríamente la guerrera de Themyscira.

-Estábamos peleando en la Segunda Guerra Gigante, la cual era encabezada por Gaea y sus hijos. Luego de tanto sufrir, quedé frente a ella, a todo o nada. Era lo último antes de poder descansar, ya sea en el Inframundo o en mi cama, pero al parecer no pude lograr ninguno de los dos. Sí, maté a la perra loca, pero con ello perdí a mis padres, mis amigos, y mi primera novia. Un vórtice creado por los Sinos me arrojó en este mundo, teniéndome que valerme por mí mismo en la soledad. Cuando oí de ti, mi único propósito era encontrarte. Eras la única persona que sentía como mi igual, alguien me que comprendiese, alguien que pudiese ser mi amiga- confesó el hijo de Poseidón, haciendo que la amazona abra grandes los ojos.

-Por Hera! Dijiste Segunda Guerra Gigante! – exclamó la hija de Zeus.

-Sí, pero antes tuvimos una Segunda Guerra Titán, con nuestro abuelo al frente de todo un ejército de monstruos y semidioses rebeldes. Y solo ocurrió porque yo nací a partir de un juramento roto. Ustedes saben sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, no? – preguntó el ojiverde.

-Hitler, la bomba atómica, holocausto. Todo eso, no? – Batman dijo secamente.

-Bien, eso pasó exactamente de donde yo venía. Excepto por el pequeño detalle de que Hitler era hijo de Hades, así como varios soldados ingleses y americanos eran hijos de Poseidón y Zeus. Al finalizar esa guerra, Apolo y su Oráculo dieron una profecía, donde un hijo de los tres grandes decidiría el destino del Olimpo, por lo que juraron que no tendrían hijos semidioses nunca más. Obviamente, no sucedió. Zeus fue el primero en pensar con su pantalón…dos veces, Poseidón me tuvo a mí, y curiosamente Hades fue el único que se apegó al trato- relató Percy.

Mera solo podía ver con asombro lo que contaba la persona que su reina le había ordenado llevar de nuevo a Atlantis para regir. Diana observaba en silencio a su novio, sintiéndose un poco herida por no enterarse de esto antes, pero comprendiendo que le hubiese sido difícil creerle. Los demás solo oían tácitamente la historia, notando las expresiones de dolor que tenía el ojiverde al decir su vida.

-Por como peleas, puedo decir que has sido entrenado desde joven, o me equivoco? – el Caballero de Gotham City interrogó.

-Desde los doce años. Me he enfrentado a demasiadas situaciones como para serles completamente honestos de que estaba agotado. Cuando llegué aquí, fue cuando verdaderamente pude dormir sin tener que preocuparme de que algún monstruo intente matarme. No sabes cuanta suerte tienes Diana de que los monstruos mitológicos no anden fuera del Tártaro y se mezclen entre los demás mortales- con una media sonrisa le dijo a su novia.

-Monstruos? Amigo, eso es genial! Peleas contra un dragón? O un león? O fantasmas? – preguntó sin respirar ni un segundo el joven Billy Batson en su forma de Shazam, sacándole una sonrisa a Percy.

-De hecho, a modo de referencia, he llevado a cabo los logros de todos los demás héroes griegos antiguos. Los únicos que tengo como propios son la muerte de Kronos y la de Gaia. Quirón insistía en que era el mejor que él había entrenado, pero yo solo era igual que los demás. Cualquiera podría haber hecho lo que hice, solo tuve suerte- animadamente defendió su postura el semidiós.

Más de uno hizo memoria a sus clases de historia antigua, tratando de recordar cada detalle que podían, admitiendo que era bastante asombroso lo que contaba, pero aun así, les parecía algo fantasioso. Percy pareció leerles el pensamiento, por lo que se puso de pie y tomó el lazo de la verdad que Diana tenía en su cintura, haciendo que brille para luego decir:

-Juro por el Río Styx que todo lo que dije es cierto-

Dicho eso, un sonoro trueno resonó sobre Maine, haciendo que todo vean al cielo mientras que Wonder Woman y Mera trataban de mantenerse tranquilas. Cuando esta última se percató de que nadie más iba a volver a hablar, se acercó a su objetivo y le tomó el brazo izquierdo.

-Terminamos aquí. Ahora tiene que acompañarme, mi señor- ella dijo.

-Creo haberles dicho que no pensaba aceptar un trono que no quiero. Puedo ayudarles, pero no ansío dirigir un reino. No sé cómo hacerlo- el joven adulto pelinegro musitó.

-Por que no? Mi soberana Atlanna estaría a tu lado ayudándote, como tu reina. Incluso yo lo haría- le dijo la pelirroja atlante, sin percatarse de la mirada mortal de cierta amazona.

-Primero que nada, tengo una novia y está allí…quiero pensar que es mi novia- Percy habló, dudosamente en la última parte.

-Hablaremos luego- cortó la amazona, gélidamente.

-Genial…cómo decía, tengo novia y no pienso engañarla. Y antes de que digas algo, no. No puedo elegir una sobre la otra. No comprendes que eso llevará que lastime a las demás? Estoy perfectamente seguro de que ahora mismo lo estoy haciendo, a sabiendas de que tú y Atlanna me han estado viendo desde el día que llegué aquí…- el guerrero proclamó.

-Oye Bruce, esto te ocurrió alguna vez a ti? Digo, con tu faceta de playboy y todo eso- Superman susurró en el oído a Batman.

-Si, pero no con mujeres que podrían destruir ciudades enteras como las que tiene él- replicó, empezando a pensar en planes de contingencia en caso de que algo ocurra.

-Atlantis necesita una perspectiva nueva. Alguien que entienda el mundo de la superficie y nos conduzca al próximo siglo. La reina necesita un rey, Percy. Ella sabe que eres tú, y yo también- Mera confesó.

-Estás pidiéndome que elija entre mi lado atlante y su contraparte divina. Estás, sin saber, aprovechándote de mí defecto fatal. Estás abusando de mi lealtad, porque sabes que no abandonaré a ninguno de ustedes, incluso si eso lleva a la destrucción del mundo…Diana, no tienes nada que decir? – fatigado y triste se volteó hacia la persona que aún quería creer que era su novia.

La ojiazul lo miró fríamente, manteniendo su enojo por no haberse enterado de la vida de su pareja antes. Quería darle una lección, quería demostrarle con su espada que no debería de haberle ocultado esa parte de su vida, incluso si admitía que ella tenía parte de la culpa tras no preguntarle más.

Chasqueó la lengua y continuó analizando sus pensamientos. Estaba ella allí oyendo como le ofrecían al hombre que conoce hace más de cuatro años la oportunidad de regir legítimamente Atlantis, pero él se negaba a causa de ella. Pero también estaba la parte en que él sabía que dos mujeres más estaban enamoradas de él y que le costaba realizar una elección sin tener que lastimar a las demás.

Definitivamente tendría que haber escuchado a su madre y no salir de la isla, de esa manera no estaría padeciendo del dolor de cabeza que le estaba afectando.

-Haz lo que quieras- espetó ella en un tono neutro, dándose cuenta tarde de ello cuando vio la sorpresa seguida de dolor en los ojos verdes de Percy.

Todo rastro de emoción desapareció por un segundo en el rostro del guerrero, para luego transformarse en un ceño fruncido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Atlantis_

Una nave, financiada por Bruce Wayne y construida por los mejores científicos de S.T.A.R. Labs, viajaba por debajo del agua azulada, esquivando corales y cardúmenes, yendo en dirección a la ciudad perdida.

Shazam, Flash y Batman habían decidido quedarse en la superficie tal como lo recordaba el guerrero griego. Mientras que en el interior de la nao, el clima era bastante tenso, donde los tres miembros masculinos de la Liga de la Justicia se negaban a siquiera voltear la cabeza del frente para así evitar ser eliminados de la existencia por el odio con el que se miraban las dos mujeres de atrás.

Percy solo tenía la mirada perdida en un horizonte imaginario, sin nunca haberse pensado que su semana tomaría un rumbo tan dramático, controlando con toda su concentración su poder para no crear tormentas, maremotos o terremotos. "Haz lo que quieras" seguía resonando en sus oídos, clavando las uñas de sus manos en sus rodillas, queriendo gritar de furia.

Mera y Diana estaban calladas, mirándose sin parpadear, odiándose en silencio por la existencia de la otra. Una estaba feliz de que su rey estuviese camino a casa como debía. La otra estaba arrepentida de lo que había dicho, teniéndose que conformar con estar sentada a metros del hombre que amaba pero ahora ni siquiera la miraba.

Percy se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde Cyborg piloteaba la nave, indicándole por dónde ir.

-Tu ojo capta dos ciudades, no? – preguntó tranquilamente el semidiós.

-Así es, pero mi ojo humano no. Cómo es posible? – cuestionó el ex jugador de futbol americano.

-Mi magia ocultó la verdadera Atlantis cuando me enteré de que habrían ataques. La verdadera, esa de la izquierda, nadie puede verla a menos que sea en parte divino o fuera de la mortalidad. Si Batman o Flash estuviesen aquí, solo verían la ciudad falsa, esa de la derecha. Y es esa misma a la que debes ir, ya que allí está el culpable de todos los ataques- dijo Percy, sin mirar atrás cuando las demás se acercaron a él.

-Bienvenidos a Atlantis. A partir de hoy, esta será su casa, mi rey- alegre y orgullosamente proclamó la atlante de cabello rojizo.

-Por los dioses- anunció Diana, viendo la enorme ciudad.

-Es increíble- admitió Hal.

-Es hermosa- tuvo que decir Kal-El al verlas estructuras que la componían.

-Es tu verdadero derecho de nacimiento divino, Perseo Jackson- la protectora de la reina Atlanna finalizó.

Distintas clases de peces nadaban alrededor de ellos cuando salieron de la nave, la gran mayoría eran reales para felicidad del hijo de Poseidón, ya que se acercaban a él como si fuesen cachorros de caninos, rozando sus manos. Mera no perdió oportunidad de tomar la mano del semidiós y llevar a cabo el plan que este les había dicho segundos antes de salir. Donde actuarían como si todo fuese real y jugarían concorde a lo que sucedía en la ilusión que él había creado.

Cyborg anunció que tenía problemas de interferencia, por lo que no podía comunicarse con el resto de la Liga en la superficie.

-Dónde está la gente? Acaso se te olvidó crearlas? – el kryptoniano preguntó, sintiéndose un poco incómodo entre la magia del lugar.

Una sombra intentó alejarse de ellos, pero fue acorralada inmediatamente por la atlante, quien descubrió que era una anciana campesina de la ciudad.

-Dime, por qué la ciudad está vacía? – indagó Mera.

-Nuestros valientes guerreros se preparan para la guerra. La reina fue asesinada por un hombre de la superficie, y nosotros queremos retribución- respondió la mujer de edad.

Le pidieron si era posible el que los guiase hasta la recámara de defunción, cosa que aceptó y los orientó a través de vacíos edificios y calles, hasta una torreta custodiada por un par de estatuas de ninfas de mar. En el momento en que ingresaron a solas, descubrieron que el cuerpo de Atlanna estaba flotando tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados y su pecho tieso, con una sonrisa suave en su rostro pálido, y sus ropas en conjunto a su largo cabello rubio meciéndose en un ritmo parco pero hipnótico.

Percy se puso triste ante la visión, creyendo imposible que Orm realmente llegase al punto de matar a alguien tan generosa como Atlanna, rozando la mejilla helada, producto de su propia niebla. Los demás no decían nada, incluso si sabían que nada de eso era cierto, pero seguían con sus ojos el accionar del legítimo rey, viendo como lamentaba lo que sucedía.

-Esto hubiese pasado si no hubieses utilizado tu magia, Percy? – susurró Mera cuando se puso a su izquierda.

-Sí, esto la destrucción que viste antes- confirmó el hombre joven.

Inmersos en el momento de silencio, pudieron oír fácilmente el ruido de pasos que generó el príncipe Orm, luciendo un traje negro con motivos rojos, una capa del mismo color, y pequeños adornos dorados que se complementaban con el casco y el tridente.

-Bienvenido, bastardo- saludó Ocean Master, con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara.

Todos los miembros del grupo de superhéroes, la pelirroja atlante y el pelinegro semidiós lo miraron con una ceja en alto, preguntándose a que se refería en realidad con el adjetivo calificativo que dio.

-Atlantis es todo lo que siempre soñaste, hermano? El verte sentado en el trono real? – preguntó Orm, poniéndose el casco que tapaba toda su cara excepto su boca.

-Tú asesinaste a Atlanna, no es cierto? Asesinaste a tu propia madre- con desprecio espetó Percy, sorprendiendo a todos por su cambio de actitud.

-Por supuesto, le clavé la espada yo mismo por la espalda mientras maullaba por la paz- alegre y orgullosamente relató el príncipe.

Perseo sujetó del brazo a Mera, haciéndole recordar de esa manera que la mujer rubia que descansaba detrás de ellos era tan solo una ilusión que él creó para que juegue el juego de Orm.

-Sabes, en realidad puedes considerarte con buena suerte, bastardo. Al menos nuestra madre no será un estorbo en tu vida como lo fue en la mía- felizmente dijo, acercándose hasta meros metros de distancia.

Percy realizó un pequeño movimiento con su mano izquierda, dando señal a que siguiesen lo que él haría con el único fin de saber cómo actuaría Orm, y de paso, darle las herramientas suficientes para que su ego se agigante exponencialmente hasta el punto de estar ciego del resto del mundo.

-Voy a matarte! – el ojiverde gritó, abalanzándose sobre Orm, recibiendo un rayo producto de la punta del tridente, arrojándolo contra un pilar de la sala.

Mera, Diana, Hal y Victor se dirigieron al ataque, sin ninguna intención real de poder dañarlo, sino con el único fin de seguirle el juego, siendo repelidos por un centellazo, desmayándolos y dejando que sus cuerpos sean recubiertos por una membrana impermeable de color naranja y nervaduras negras. Superman también fue despedido contra una estatua de una caballero atlante, sufriendo un corte en su pecho mientras se desmayaba y terminaba envuelto por la misma prisión que los demás.

-Habitante de la superficie estúpido…solo la realeza puede controlar la magia poderosa del tridente. Manta, llévatelos y arrójalos a los horrores de la fosa oscura

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras Orm y Manta Negra estaban al frente de un inmenso ejército de soldados atlantes, utilizando su tridente para provocar un maremoto con objetivo principal a Metropolis, el resto de los visitantes a la Atlantis falsa se despertaban de sus encierros y procedían a liberarse para luego ver el barranco por donde la mano derecha de Ocean Master los había arrojado.

-Deja de masajear tu pecho, Superman. Ese ataque ni siquiera era real- le dijo al kryptoniano, el semidiós.

-Se sintió real- masculló el Hombre de Acero.

-Eres débil contra una piedra verde y contra la magia? – curioso preguntó, aunque sabía bien la respuesta.

-…Sí- aceptó derrotado Kal-El.

-La niebla es magia. Y aunque no la hice con el propósito de dañar, se explica porque puedes sentir el reflejo. Green Lantern, debería detener tu risa, de todos nosotros tú eres el único que puede perder contra una banana o un limón- con cara de palo le dijo Percy al piloto de aviones, sacándole risas a todos.

-Cómo sabes de la debilidad del anillo? – Hal Jordan preguntó.

-Cada repetición que pasaban por la televisión mostraban como la luz de tu anillo decaía con cada impulso que tenía una coloración amarilla. No me sorprendería que Batman ya tuviese algún método para defenderse en caso de que te vuelvas loco e intentes atacarlo- contó el ojiverde, consternando al portador de la luz verde.

Un monstruo que se asimilaba a un calamar gigante con ojos rojos salió de las sombras, poniendo en guardias a todos, pero tranquilizándose cuando el hijo de Poseidón se acercó a la bestia con una sonrisa serena en su cara, siendo seguido muy de cerca por la pelirroja atlante.

-Veo que hemos interrumpido tu sueño, no? Pido disculpas por ello- dijo Percy.

 **-Mi señor! Era cierto lo que decían los demás seres menores marinos! Es un honor estar frente a usted! –** exclamó el molusco de color azul púrpura.

-Por favor, detesto que me llamen "señor". Ese es mi padre, a mí solo dime Percy- indicó el pelinegro, viendo como la única que podía entenderle era Mera, quien lucía feliz por ello.

 **-Usted es muy bondadoso con nosotros, mi señor. Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? –** preguntó el animal de aguas profundas.

-Solo regresa a descansar, y en serio, pido disculpas por haberte despertado junto a mis amigos- despidió el guerrero mestizo, viendo como el ser marino movía sus tentáculos a modo de saludo para posteriormente ocultarse en la oscuridad del valle.

Apenas Mera y Percy se dieron vuelta para confrontar al resto de la Liga de la Justicia, fueron recibidos por la mueca burlesca que decorada el rostro de Hal, así como las miradas incómodas de Cyborg y Superman al tener a una enojada Diana entre ellos.

-Ya podemos irnos de nuevo a la superficie? – formuló su pregunta la amazona, haciéndole recordar por un instante a Percy a la misma actitud que su prima podía llegar a tener.

-Por qué? Tienes apuro Wonder Woman? – seriamente le cuestionó Percy, caminando en dirección al hombre robótico.

Eso la calló de manera inmediata, sorprendiéndose al saber que su forma amable de actuar para con ella dio un giro inesperado desde el momento en que ella decidió enojarse por algo que era privado para él.

-Cyborg, dile a Batman que emita un comunicado a Metropolis para que finjan que están a punto de ser atacados por un maremoto- el semidiós ordenó, captando la atención del héroe de dicho lugar.

-Cómo sabes todo eso? – quiso saber el último hijo de Krypton.

-Es mi niebla, sé que está ocurriendo en todo momento. Orm está llevando un "ejército" en conjunto con un "maremoto" utilizando "su tridente" para acabar con los habitantes de la superficie- explicó el ojiverde.

-Wow…y todo eso es producto de tu magia ilusoria? Tienes más planes que Batman! – admitió Green Lantern, al igual que los demás excepto Diana.

-Ahora iremos a Atlantis, necesitamos decirle a Atlanna sobre lo que sucedió aquí y saber que rumbo de acción tomará la reina- Mera comunicó, asiendo la mano del hijo de Poseidón y empezando a nadar en dirección a la ciudad real.

Todos empezaron a seguirlos, conscientes de que ellos eran los que más sabían cómo actuar ahora mismo. Victor aprovechaba el hecho de haber recuperado la señal de su intercomunicador para enviar el mensaje al Hombre Murciélago, quien al oír todo lo desarrollado, aceptó y empezó a trabajar. Diana por su parte, quedó relegada al final del grupo, sintiendo un apriete en su pecho cuando veía las manos de su pareja y la atlante.

-No iremos a la superficie a ayudar a los demás? – preguntó ella, esperanzada de que volviesen a tierra firme.

Percy miró por encima de su hombro derecho, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos verdes ahora sin brillos juguetones, y le dijo:

-Haz lo que quieras-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-…Y eso es todo lo que le puedo decir de las acciones de su hijo, mi soberana- Mera finalizó su explicación a Atlanna, quien tan solo se dignaba a escuchar.

La rubia cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, expandiendo su pecho en el proceso, para posteriormente liberar todo el aire que contenía. Siendo la única muestra de enojo factible que enseñaba, el color blanco de sus nudillos mientras apretaba con fuerza descomunal su tridente. Sus ojos azules profundos se limitaban a los del legítimo dirigente de Atlantis, preguntándole tácitamente si aceptaría el cargo y la ayudaría con todo el peso que últimamente ha estado llevando.

Estiró su mano, en señal de alianza, ante los ojos de todos los presentes, ansiando poder recibir una respuesta afirmativa antes de que el tiempo se acabe y Orm se percate de que todo lo que está comandando es una farsa.

-Deja de poner esos ojos, te ayudaré en este problema. Pero no creas que me sentaré en ese trono ni me pondré ese traje que me mostraron más temprano…ya utilicé durante siete años el color naranja, prefiero el azul o directamente un traje de baño- con una sonrisa torcida, estrechó la mano, pero no sin antes aclarar algunos puntos.

-Naranja? – Superman preguntó, alzando una ceja.

-Es horrible, créeme. Y ni se te ocurra utilizar tu visión para encontrarlo, desearás quedarte ciego…- advirtió Percy, para disgusto de Atlanna y Mera.

-Era el traje que todos los reyes utilizaron! – la pelirroja exclamó.

-Puedo asegurarte que mi padre es capaz de utilizar bermudas y una camisa hawaiana en lugar de esa cosa- sin ánimos para discutir, finalizó el semidiós.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, sin más necesidad de charla para poder así emprender camino a la superficie, más exactamente a la costa de Metropolis. Los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia estaban asombrados con el impulso que Percy empleaba para ayudarlos a llegar más rápido, manipulando las corrientes. Mera y la reina Atlanna no podía dejar de sonreír con el poder que salía de los poros del legítimo mandatario, a quien de una manera u otra convencería de que acepte su cargo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Metropolis_

Cuando llegaron a la superficie, pudieron ver como un enorme ejército de soldados atlantes avanzaban entre las calles vacías de la ciudad, con algún que otro grito de un ciudadano que fingía desmayarse para luego correr a esconderse con la ayuda de Flash, Shazam o Batman. Todos empezaron a caminar para reunirse con ellos y contemplar lo que harían en unos minutos, solo para que la pareja de semidioses se quedasen unos metros de distancia y entablen una necesaria plática.

-Bien…Qué Hades te ocurre, Diana? – preguntó Percy a la amazona.

-A mí? Por Hera, Perseo! Qué te pasa a ti!? No me dices nada de tu vida y esperas que todo esté bien? – respondió con preguntas propias la guerrera.

-Oh, claro! Por era lo más normal del mundo aparecer y decirte "Hola soy Percy y vengo de otra dimensión por culpa de los Sinos"…muy normal, Diana. Y luego la gente me decía "cerebro de algas"…- replicó descaradamente el ojiverde.

-Admito que no te hubiese creído en un principio, pero y luego? Cuatro años estuvimos viéndonos, por qué nunca me lo confiaste? – dolida le dijo la mujer.

-Tenía miedo, más de lo que nunca puedas imaginarte. Más que cuando estuve en el Tártaro junto a Annabeth. Más que cuando Kronos me detuvo con sus poderes y casi me mata. Más que cuando pensé que el Minotauro había asesinado a mi madre. Más que cuando perdí a dos amigas en una misión…Tenía miedo, Diana. Miedo a quedarme solo en un lugar desconocido…- abrió su corazón el hijo de Poseidón, con sus ojos poniéndose rojos por el llanto contenido.

La hija de la reina Hipólita escuchaba atentamente las palabras llenas de temor y miedo que salían de la boca de aquel muchacho que conoció en una de sus visitas a Washington. Con su pelo enmarañado y su actitud alegre que escondía una soledad impactante. Vio como sus hombros temblaban y de sus ojos lágrimas empezaban a caer silenciosamente. Su mano alcanzó su cara, acunando su mejilla, tirando de su cuerpo contra su pecho y permitiéndose calmar el estado emocional de su pareja.

-Ya no sé que hacer. Qué elegir. Lastimaré a alguien que aprecio por una elección que no quiero hacer. Ya lo hice antes de venir aquí y pude ver el dolor que sufrían por mi culpa, no me gusta esa sensación, me duele en mi defecto fatal. No quiero perderte, pero tampoco quiero abandonarlas a ellas, Diana- susurró el joven adulto en brazos de su novia.

-Shhh…silencio mi guerrero divino. Eres alguien bondadoso, eso lo supe desde el momento en que te vi, y lo confirmé cuando nuestras espadas chocaron. Cuando me besaste me di cuenta que realmente eres de esas personas que destruirían el mundo con el fin de evitar que algo me hiciese daño, y mi alma se llenó de felicidad. Pero ahora, viendo tu dolor, he llegado a la conclusión que solo hay una solución…- comunicó la princesa de Themyscira e hija de Zeus.

El rostro de Percy palideció cuando percibió el suspenso que la amazona hizo, sintiendo como su interior se destrozaba lentamente y trataba de aferrarse con fuerza a ella, en un intento de así evitar que ella se alejase como lo veía venir.

-Por favor, no me dejes. No lo hagas, Diana. Seré bueno, haré lo que me pidas, pero no me dejes. Eres mi ancla incluso si ya no tengo la Maldición de Aquiles. No me abandones- imploró lloroso el semidiós, cerrando los ojos en un vano intento de frenar las gotas saladas que emanaban sus ojos.

Nuevamente las mejillas tostadas del héroe fueron alzadas por la mujer frente a él, quien le sonreía levemente y besaba castamente sus labios, tratando de transmitirle toda la confianza que él necesitaba, aumentando su espíritu y avivando su llama interior.

-Mi solución es quedarme a tu lado sin importar que elijas. Si te quedas aquí, estaré a tu lado. Si vas a Atlantis, te seguiré. Si quieres casarte con las tres de nosotras, solo pido que no te olvides de mí y nos trates a todas por igual. Estaré junto a ti, lo entiendes? Nada me separará de tu lado, Percy. Ahora vamos, tenemos que terminar con ese hombrecito que se cree mejor que tú para luego poder hablar con la reina Atlanna y su protectora Mera- indicó Diana, tomando su mano y guiándolo hasta donde los demás estaban.

-Espera, quiero intentar algo- le detuvo el paso Percy a su novia.

Los demás superhéroes y mujeres atlantes miraban confundidos desde la lejanía el motivo por el cual el dúo de mestizos volvieron a hundirse en el agua, ya que los estaban esperando para detener la locura que Orm y Manta Negra creían que estaban llevando a cabo.

-Qué están haciendo ahora? – Billy Batson cuestionó.

-Estamos listos para acaban con esos dos sujetos y ellos deciden imitar a unos buzos? – Hal Jordan, sarcásticamente, preguntó.

-No. El padre de Perseo Jackson es el dios del mar, algo debe estar planeando- el Caballero de la Noche dijo con confianza.

-Batman tiene razón, Percy está rezando por lo que puedo ver- Clark Kent corroboró las palabras de su compañero de equipo.

-El mar está vibrando…como si tuviese vida propia- Atlanna, bajo un enorme asombro, musitó.

-Capto señales de una energía desconocida, las del mismo tipo que cuando Wonder Woman hace chocar sus brazaletes- el ex deportista les dijo a los demás.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estaban frente a frente, con sus melenas azabaches meneando en sincronía con el vaivén del agua, con los ojos cerrados y sus manos entrelazadas. Sus frente apoyándose a pesar de la leve diferencia de altura, cada uno concentrado en la sensación etérea que los rodeaban.

-Padre…sé que no soy tu hijo en este mundo, pero te pido que nos ayudes por favor. Permítenos demostrarle a Orm y Manta Negra el verdadero poder del Olimpo. Óyenos y ayúdanos, prometo ir hasta el consejo y dar explicaciones luego. Préstanos tu ayuda para mostrarle a este mundo mortal que ustedes aún velan por ellos- Percy oró, utilizando su poder sobre el mar para llegar hasta la esencia que Poseidón representaba.

Diana estaba haciendo lo mismo en silencio, pidiéndole a su padre divino que le ayudase por un instante al menos con el fin de enseñarle al mundo que ella estaba allí como embajadora mestiza, velando por el bienestar del mundo ante cualquier ser que intente dañar su hogar.

Algo empezó a arremolinarse alrededor del dúo de semidioses, rozando sus pieles en una amalgama de electricidad y suavidad como una pluma. Sintieron sus interiores cargarse como una batería nueva, con más fuerza y poder. Se sentían más altos y ancianos, como eruditos que estaban listos para la batalla.

Sin abrir los ojos, empezaron a elevarse hasta las arenas de la costa de la Ciudad del Mañana, secando sus cuerpos con un simple pensamiento del ojiverde, quien mantenía estrechada la mano de su pareja y compañera. El aire que los rodeaba se sentía diferente, por lo que en sincronía, fueron abriendo pausadamente sus orbes, apreciando las caras de asombro de los miembros de la Liga, así como las mujeres atlantes.

-Qué les sucedió a ustedes dos? – Flash, anonadado, cuestionó.

La amazona y el hijo de Poseidón no respondieron, sino que se limitaron a girar noventa grados y enfrentarse, empezando a sonreír lentamente al ver lo que el otro vestía.

Ella tenía delicados retoques en su traje, siendo estos cambios una tiara más elaborada, símil a la parte anterior de un antiguo casco de guerra, así como largas plumas de águila y pavos reales colgando de sus hombros y cintura, cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Había perdido sus brazales y sus botas, demostrando sus largas extremidades de tonalidad cremosa con un resquicio de tostado por el sol. En su mano derecha sostenía su espada, excepto que esta era un poco más larga y desprendía rayos con el simple hecho de estar en contacto con el aire.

Él portaba un pantalón azul profundo, casi negro, con filigranas grises como escamas. La parte superior de su cuerpo estaba descubierta, excepto la hombrera de bronce que reposaba en su costado izquierdo, con una forma similar a una caracola con espinas, atada con correas a través de sus pectorales. En su cabeza descansaba una corona, sujetando su cabello oscuro para que no caiga sobre sus ojos. Mientras que su brazo izquierdo poseía un brazalete, su contraparte derecha solo poseía una pulsera con zafiros, dejando ver al mundo su tatuaje romano. Un tridente hecho de coral y acero atlante se suspendía fluidamente en su mano siniestra, emanando una calma que escondía en su interior una tormenta.

-Rayos…! – pudo decir Billy, embobado con la figura de la princesa de Themyscira.

-Por Rao…Batman, alguna sugerencia o suposición? – Kal-El buscó ayuda.

-He visto demasiadas cosas en mi vida, pero esto es lo más extravagante que presencié- dijo con voz oscura el vigilante de Gotham City.

-Se viste de murciélago y persigue a un payaso…creo que es más extravagante que esto- Green Lantern susurró a Cyborg, quien trató de controlar una pequeña sonrisa burlesca.

-Majestuoso- en un suspiro soltó la pelirroja atlante, admirando la figura del semidiós.

-Así era nuestro primer rey? – igual de admirada, preguntó a nadie en particular Atlanna.

-Parece que nuestras oraciones fueron oídas- Perseo pronunció, regresando su mirada a los demás sin soltar la mano de su pareja.

-Los dioses nos han dado sus bendiciones- complementó Diana, empezando a caminar como monarcas entre el pueblo común.

A lo lejos se podía oír el cacareo de Orm, quien aún seguía creyendo junto a su secuaz que todo ese enorme ejército que llevaba era real. Avanzando magistralmente hasta donde ellos estaban, por lo que los héroes decidieron otorgarle el placer de pararse frente a ellos, como si aún tuviesen el poder sobre toda esta invasión.

-Soy el rey Orm de Atlantis, gusanos de la superficie. Y han llegado tarde para tratar de detener mi contraataque por la muerte de mi querida madre. Soldados, mátenlos! Mátenlos a todos, por Atlantis! – Ocean Master exclamó, arengando a su "batallón" a comenzar nuevamente su avanzadilla.

Las diez personas que aguardaban frente al dúo de villanos no pudo evitar menear la cabeza de manera negativa ante la actitud soberbia que los poseía. Batman dio la orden tácita de que se replieguen y permitan que la pareja bendecida por los dioses pase al frente, caminando lentamente con sus pies descalzos sobre el negro asfalto de las calles.

-La muerte de tu madre, Orm? De qué hablas? No ves que ella está ahí de pie? – dijo Percy, mirando fijamente a los ojos ocultos del susodicho.

-Cierra la boca, bastardo! Yo mismo vi a mi madr…- detuvo sus palabras cuando vio a la rubia de pie, atrás de todos y con su tridente en su mano.

-Además, por qué llamas "bastardo" a mi pareja? Después de todo, él no es hijo de Atlanna ni nada parecido.. – Diana le preguntó al hombre frente a ella.

-Realmente debería golpearte en la cara por suponer algo así de ella. Aun no entiendo como una maravillosa mujer como ella pudo concebir a tal monstruo que sería capaz de matarla. Eres despreciable, ya que incluso te le insinuaste a Mera cuando ella no desea estar a tu lado ni para salvar su propia vida- el ojiverde alegó, sin prestar atención a los rostros de las mujeres nombradas.

Orm, en un intento desesperado de callarlos, apuntó con su tridente hacia su madre, para así matarla de manera definitiva, pero cuando se percató de que su arma no respondía le gritó a su ejército para que avances, recibiendo una vez más la negación de movimientos por parte de ellos.

-La niebla es maravillosa Orm. Tergiversa la visión de quienes las personas con el fin de defenderlas la gran parte del tiempo. Pero con situaciones como la que tú presentas junto a Manta Negra, es necesario demostrar cuando retorcida puede ser. Déjanos ayudarte a esclarecer tu problema de vista, vamos Diana solo necesitas chasquear tus dedos- el pelinegro ojiverde dio una breve explicación, para que al final le enseñe a su pareja como ejecutar el truco.

En un miasma violeta, las largas filas de soldados atlantes fueron desvaneciéndose, así como el preciado emblema que cargaba Ocean Master. Volutas de humo revoloteaban en el aire tras el simple chasquido que los semidioses hicieron mientras sonreían meramente.

-Sin ejército. Sin tridente. Sin excusas para decir que soy hijo bastardo de Atlanna. Qué se siente saber que arruinaste tu vida y la de los tripulantes de ese submarino que Manta Negra mandó a matar? – Percy cuestionó, ejecutando lentos y cortos pasos junto a Diana en dirección al atónito dúo de traidores.

-O que puedes llegar al punto de intentar regicidio solo por capricho? Y tú, Manta Negra, ni siquiera eres un atlante…solo quieres degollarlo y luego reclamar los tesoros de Atlantis, no? – Diana preguntó, sin necesidad de utilizar su lazo para saber la verdad.

-Querías ser rey a cualquier costo…pero sabes una cosa? Atlanna no me buscaba por tu falsa creencia de ser un hijo fuera de su matrimonio. Sino porque por derecho divino, soy un heredero directo del primer rey, así como ella lo es para su padre en los cielos- clamó el hijo de Poseidón, golpeando con fuerza la punta inferior de su tridente contra el suelo, haciendo que la tierra tiemble y los cielos se nublen formando una tormenta.

-Un rey no es aquel que reclama su trono a costa de sangre y tragedia. Un rey es aquel que da su vida y lealtad por su pueblo sin el deseo de sentarse en una silla ornamentada. Tú, Orm, has demostrado que careces de todos los recursos necesarios para ser un monarca- la hija de Zeus sentenció, alzando su espada al cielo, funcionando como un pararrayos con cada relámpago que descendía estrepitosamente hasta ella, haciendo que sus ojos se conviertan en un azul eléctrico.

La demostración que ambos semidioses hacían con la naturaleza, sorprendían a todos ya sean héroes, villanos o civiles. El poder era palpable para cualquiera, y las palabras se podían oír claramente a millas de distancia. La presencia que el dúo emanaba, intimidaba incluso hasta los más poderoso seres presentes, dándose a entender que Darkseid no era lo más poderoso del universo, sino que en la Tierra misma habían seres que equiparaban su fuerza.

La amazona continuaba recibiendo rayos en su espada, con sus orbes zafiros centelleando sin parar. Su mirada se posó en el hombre con casco ovalado y lentes de mismo color que un par de rubíes, aquel que ocultaba su naturaleza perversa y retorcida, aquel quien realmente no le importaba cuantos muriesen si con ello podía llevar a cabo su plan. Sin pensarlo dos veces, su arma descendió estrepitosamente en un arco hasta el suelo, liberando un enorme rayo blanco que conectó directamente contra el pecho de Manta Negra, evaporando su cuerpo cuando el contacto fue inminente y el ambiente se cargó con un inmenso aroma a ozono.

-Zeus, dios de la justicia, ha dictaminado que Manta Negra era culpable de los cargos de asesinato, complot y traición. Que su alma llegue hasta lo más profundo del Tártaro, para que allí se pudra por la eternidad- Wonder Woman comunicó, con sus ojos retomando el color normal que tanto le gustaba a su novio ver.

-Qué…qué eres tú? – tartamudeó completamente aterrorizado Orm, señalando con un trémulo dedo a Percy.

-Soy Percy Jackson. Rescatador del Rayo Maestro de Zeus. Navegante del Mar de los Monstruos. Sostén del cielo y la tierra. Corredor del Laberinto de Dédalo. Maldición de Kronos. Vagabundo del Tártaro. Asesino de Gaia. Hijo de Poseidón, el rey de Atlantis, sacudidor de tierras, portador de tormentas, dios de los mares- se presentó magnánimamente el hijo de dicho dios, provocando que incluso su compañera se asombrase de los logros que poseía, y por alguna razón no desconfiaba de él.

-No…No…NO! NO! ME NIEGO A ACEPTARLO! ERES UN BASTARDO QUE QUIERE ROBARME EL TRONO QUE ME PERTENECE! ES MÍO Y DE NADIE MÁS! NO TUYO, NO DE MI MADRE, Y TAMPOCO DE POSEIDÓN MISMO! – gritó iracundamente Orm, perdiendo por completo la cabeza por lo oído.

Percy miró por encima de su hombro derecha en dirección a la mujer atlante de cabellos rubios, interrogando sin palabras sobre su decisión para respecto a su hijo, a lo que ella simplemente alzó su mentón y cerró los ojos. Dando a entender de que ese hombre delante de ella dejó de ser su hijo en el momento que intentó matarla.

-Batman, tienen una prisión para encerrar a este niño? – preguntó el ojiverde.

-Sí. Piensas dejarlo con vida? – replicó el Hombre Murciélago.

-Con vida, pero sin su naturaleza atlante que tanto jactaba con los demás- dijo Percy, moviéndose velozmente y hundiendo levemente las puntas de su tridente en el estómago de Ocean Master, emitiendo un brillo enceguecedor.

-AHHHHH! QUÉ ME ESTÁS HACIENDO! – exclamó el villano.

-Solo recupero aquello con lo que mi padre te bendijo. Ahora eres solamente un habitante de superficie común y corriente, como aquellos que tanto odias. Espero que disfrutes tu estadía en prisión, ya que tú mismo te lo ganaste. Adiós Orm, y gracias por todo- susurró la última oración el hijo de Poseidón, viendo como caía desmayado su contrincante y regresaba a donde Diana lo esperaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Atlantis_

De pie, delante de una enorme multitud de habitantes submarinos, Percy se hallaba saludando nerviosamente. Para él, esa sensación era como la primera vez que entró a la Sala del Concejo Olímpico, donde Zeus y los demás dioses estaban sentados en sus enormes tronos.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, así como tampoco los gritos eufóricos y silbidos de júbilo. Atlanna y Mera estaban de pie a cada lado del semidiós, sonriendo orgullosas de la actitud y el trato al que habían llegado con la amazona con respecto al pelinegro. Dicha hija de Zeus estaba de pie con sus compañeros de equipo en uno de los palcos, observando toda la ceremonia mientras se cruzaba de brazos por debajo de su pecho y su cara tenía una leve sonrisa por las actitudes que su pareja podía hacer.

-Se lo ve feliz- Kal-El susurró a Diana.

-Lo está. Él no es un rey, solo un guerrero. Como yo, o cualquiera que sea hijo de los dioses. Podemos tener las habilidades para ser monarcas, pero no lo deseamos en realidad. Preferimos la libertad, y Percy más que nadie lo representa…- Wonder Woman dijo confiada, llamando la atención de Shazam a su izquierda.

-Por qué dices eso? – curioso le preguntó el niño con cuerpo de adulto.

-El mar no puede ser contenido, es una fuerza de la naturaleza que siempre está libre. Y Jackson, siendo un hijo de Poseidón, lo representa mejor que ninguno- Batman simplificó sin quitar la vista del escenario.

-Y ahora? Qué harás, Diana? Cada tomará su rumbo y se separarán? – Hal quiso saber, recordando que luego de la pelea contra Orm, el trío de mujeres se separaron y platicaron en secreto sin antes amenazar a Superman por si se atrevía a oír.

-No- replicó llanamente la mujer del grupo.

-No? No, qué? No estarán más juntos? No quieres volver a verlo? – Barry, rápidamente, lanzó interrogante tras interrogante.

-Nada de eso. Simplemente lo compartiremos- como si fuese lo más común del mundo, ella respondió.

Incluso el vigilante gótico tuvo que parpadear más de una vez al escuchar esas palabras. Ninguno de los seis hombres de la Liga de la Justicia se habrían imaginado una resolución tal, lo que provocó que la mitad de ellos palideciesen y el resto maldijese entre dientes por la suerte del guerrero griego/americano.

-Nos casaremos con él- finalizó la amazona.

-Es imposible casarse con más de una persona…- Clark Kent musitó.

-No si Atlanna y Mera lo desposan por la ley de Atlantis, y yo por la del Olimpo- detalló la fémina guerrera longeva.

-Y él lo sabe? – Cyborg intentó averiguar.

-No. Se lo diremos cuando esto acabe- sonriendo malévola y divertidamente, les respondió, agitando su mano hacia Percy, quien le saludaba.

Nadie dijo nada, más que nada por el sentimiento de compasión que empezaron a sentir hacia el pobre diablo que se hallaba parado a metros de distancia en la total ignorancia de lo que le deparaba.

-Debemos considerar invitarlo a ser parte del grupo- Bruce Wayne sentenció, recuperando su compostura.

-Pueden contar conmigo, ya se los dije antes- comentó Percy, acercándose hasta ellos mientras era seguido de atrás por la rubia y la pelirroja atlantes.

-Necesitas un nombre clave, Perseo- Victor Stone dictaminó.

-Pónganme un apodo ridículo y les sucederá lo mismo que a Flash…- amenazó el ojiverde, fulminándolos con la mirada, recordando todos aquellos apodos que recibió de joven.

-Ehhh…iba a decir que en Internet te llaman "Aquaman", pero si desistes de ello…- Billy Batson habló nerviosamente, tras ver la mirada lobuna del joven adulto.

-Mmh…podría haber sido peor. Me lo quedo- respondió el hijo de Poseidón, feliz internamente por cumplir aquel sueño de niño que tenía, ahora era su propio héroe.

Diana observó a las dos mujeres atlantes, asintiendo disimuladamente con la cabeza para posteriormente tomar de los brazos a Percy y empezar a nadar en dirección contrario al grupo, alegando que regresarían en unos minutos, para así perderse en el azul profundo de la oceánica ciudad submarina.

-Oye, Barry. Qué fue lo que te dijo Percy para que te pusieses a temblar? – Green Lantern le preguntó a su amigo de Central City.

-Que si jodía el tiempo, él se enteraría y me cortaría las piernas…- finalizó el hombre más rápido del mundo.

 ** _Muy bien, este One-Shot se terminó!_**

 ** _En verdad quisiera saber si les gustó o no. Sus críticas y comentarios en serio me ayudan a mejorar para futuras publicaciones._**

 ** _En fin, ahora las preguntas que quiero hacerles…_**

 ** _Les gustó la historia?_**

 ** _La forma (un poco más madura) de actuar que Percy tenía ahora?_**

 ** _La resolución que Diana llegó con las demás mujeres?_**

 ** _La amenaza de Percy a Barry?_**

 ** _Por favor, respondan. Al menos para reírme un rato con sus opiniones._**

 ** _Bueno, eso es todo. Adiós!_**


End file.
